When Charlie Weasley Came Home For A Wedding
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Before his older brother's wedding, his Mum is determined to give him a, quote "Much needed haircut". Maybe Bill will save him from the sentence of his mother's wand.


**When Charlie Weasley Came Home For A Wedding  
By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** Before his older brother's wedding, his Mum is determined to give him a, quote "Much needed haircut". Maybe Bill will save him from the sentence of his mother's wand.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

I didn't think that he could have gotten anymore scarred than I already was over the week that I would be here. Of course, I was wrong...just like always. And, of course, it was all Bill's fault. Just like it had always been when we were kids. If Bill hadn't just stood there, smiled, and let Mum continue her work on me by chopping my hair off, then I wouldn't look like...Percy.

You see, I had taken a week off to come home for Bill's wedding and no sooner than when I had walked in the door did Mum start in on my me...and my hair.  
"Really, Charlie, it's getting a bit long don't you think? I can hardly see your eyes."  
"Mum, its fine. I like it like this." I had told her as I blew a stray lock of red curls from my line of vision. I really did like my hair the way it was too. But, I knew my mother, and I knew my mother would keep nagging and nagging and nagging me until I let her give my hair a "trim". Good thing I had grown up with her nagging or my hair would have been shaved off as soon as I took a step in the door.

Her insisting had gone on for three hours.  
"Charlie, how can you even see?"  
"I can see fine Mum."  
"Are you sure, because it won't be too much trouble to-"  
"Really, Mum, I can see just fine."  
"Well, I can't see your eyes."  
"And?"  
"And its your brother's wedding. How many times is your brother going to get married?"  
"Well, I have five brothers, so at least five. And that's if none of them get divorced and then remarried." Mum scowled at me for that one.  
"Charles, you're the best man. Your suppose to look your best for this wedding."  
"I look okay. It's not like I didn't shower or anything. I'm not covered in mud and nothing's in a cast."  
"What will Bill say when you show up looking like you you've been living on the street?"  
"Bill won't give a damn." I got a glare for that.  
"And what about Fleur? It's her wedding too."  
"Fleur is marrying Bill who keeps his hair in a ponytail. I think she'll be fine." And in all honest, my hair was nowhere near as long as Bills. It went about 3/4ths of the way down my neck to my shoulders. Nowhere near as long even as half of the guys on the reserve.  
"And the Delacours' are coming tomorrow. What are they going to say? Huh?"  
"I don't care. It's not like I'm marrying into their family." Mum looked like she was about ready to put me over her knee for that one. But, really, I was being honest. She always did teach us that honesty is the best policy.  
"Charles Weasely, everybody is going to be looking their best for this wedding, and so will you. I don't care if I have to tie you to a chair and cut your hair, but it will be done."

And what I did net probably wasn't the smartest thing I could've done. Actually, it was probably the most stupid thing I had ever done in all of my 25 years. I challenged my Mum.  
"I'd like to see the Delacour's reactions when they hear you tied your son to a chair." I mumbled to myself. That was a bad move.  
"What was that Charles Septimus Weasley?" Mum was shooting daggers at me; her eyes were shooting no mercy.  
"Nothing." I said quickly my voice was starting to tremble. I may be an adult, but my Mum was a force to be reckoned with.  
"What's nothing?" Bill walked into the kitchen still in his work robes. He must have just gotten home.  
"Nothing, dear," Mum's voice was icy and I knew I was in for it, "Your brother is just about ready to get a much needed haircut." And then Mum descended on me like a vulture on a dead dragon carcass.

In a flash, she had her wand out and was flicking it in my direction. I wasn't quick enough to grab my wand before suddenly ropes were flying from her wand and had bound me to the kitchen chair, pinning my arms to my side and my feet to the chair legs.  
"Bill!" I cried out, "Help me. She's going crazy." That was the second stupidest thing I could've said at the moment. Mum started approaching me from the other side of the kitchen. Bill looked confused for a minute.  
"What's going on?" he asked as he walked to the other side of the table and grabbed my left over cup of tea and started drinking it. It was like he didn't even care that Mum had tied me to a freaking chair...or that I was about to look like an idiot.  
"Bill, please, come on, let me go." I whined as I tried to find away out of my bonds.  
Mum spoke over me, "Your brother is about to get a proper and much needed haircut."

Bill just stood there a grin on his face, drinking my cup of tea as he watched me struggle.  
"Bill, she's gonna cut it all off!" I told him, "Please, help me. We can take her!"  
"I'm not gonna chop it all off. I'm just giving you a trim Charles." Mum was brandishing her wand and looking at my head like she didn't quite know where to start; the front or the back.  
"She's gonna make me look like Percy!" I was pleading now. Did he really want me to look like Percy for his wedding?  
"What's wrong with looking like Percy?" Mum asked, though she stumbled over my younger brother's name.  
"You know Charlie, for a dragon hunter-"  
"Tamer! I tame dragons, not hunt them!"  
"-you sure are a afraid of a tiny little haircut." Bill smirked. He had this gleam in his eye that I knew very well; he thought this was all a joke. Like Mum and I were conspiring against him in one big joke.  
"Bill! She really is-" and then the first curl fell from my head.

I was absolutely mortified as Mum chopped off the first piece. She had apparently decided to start with the front of my head first. Soon, all I could see was pieces of flame-like orange. It was everywhere; on the floor, on me, on Mum, and sadly it was slowly starting to leave my head. I glared at Bill while Mum worked with a glare was a mix between, "You're next buddy." and "Traitor. What did I ever do to you?". At some point in time, I watched as he choked back a laugh and left the room in a hurry. Yep. It must be really bad.

By the time Mum was done, I had thought up 27 ways to get revenge on Bill, some of which included turning him blue and embarrassing him with my best man speech in a few days.  
"You look so much better!" Mum told me as she flicked her wand and the ropes disappeared. My hands immediately went to my head. Thankfully, I still had hair it was just so short that it probably looked shorter than Percy's. Mum smiled at me as I scowled at her.  
"Now, I can see your eyes." She told me as she continued to gaze at her handy work, "Oh, Charlie, you look so much more handsome this way." At that, I reached for my wand. The good thing was, I could just grow it back.  
"Don't you even think about it Charles." Mum scolded before I could even get my wand halfway out of my pocket. I glared at her once, before turning on my heel and marching out of the kitchen. I had an older brother to get revenge on.

When I walked into the living room, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and the twins all looked at me once before promptly bursting into laughter.  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I told them as I walked through in search to find the groom, "It won't be like this for long. Have any of you seen Bill by the way?"  
"He's- He's-" Ginny tried by she was consumed with giggles. I shook my head in dismay as I waved her off. Yep, Bill was definitely going to pay for this.

**A/N:(** Two one-shots in one day? I am on a roll. Anyways, I always thought this would be a funny scene from the seventh book to write about. I hope you guys liked it. I know Charlie isn't really talked about much in the books, but still he seems really OCCish to me in this one-shot though. I really enjoyed writing this piece and I hope you all like it to. So, review, favorite, follow, do whatever. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
